The invention herein resides in the art of automated bagging machines and particularly to the webs or rolls of bags used therein. Specifically, the invention relates to a web of preopened laterally disposed bags maintained in a web suitable for use in automated bagging equipment and to such a bag that is dual walled to provide enhanced strength over previously known bags. The invention further relates to a method for making bags of the type disclosed herein and for packaging articles employing such bags.
The use of automated bagging machines or automatic baggers has become commonplace. Such machines typically employ a web of bags, dispensed from a roll or box, that are preopened and sequentially positioned beneath a filler head for receipt of appropriate articles or the like. However, the bags employed in such automated baggers have been fraught with various difficulties in use.
Although automated baggers have evolved to a rather compact nature, it is still customary that a bagger is capable of handling but a single bag at a time, sequentially indexing single bags to the filling head. When demand requires that more bags be handled in a given period of time, additional baggers are typically added. Such baggers add to the cost of production, may require additional attendant personnel, and consume additional floor space. While the speed of operation of automated baggers may increase, delaying the onset of such problems, there is a need in the art for automatic baggers and bags therefore that accomodate the dual filling of bags, rather than in singular fashion.
There is also a need in the art for increased strength in plastic film bags typically employed in automatic baggers. There is further a desire to provide bags which are not only of enhanced strength, but which provide a degree of safety against punctures or tears.
Still a further problem with prior art bags are the difficulties incident to manipulating the bags in an automatic bagger. Particularly troublesome is the ability to open the bag at the filling head sufficiently to receive a full complement of articles in a time effective manner, while reducing any likelihood of the articles missing the open bags as they are released from the dispensing head.
In light of the foregoing, it is a first aspect of the invention to provide preopened bags for automated baggers that are in a saddlebag configuration.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide preopened bags for automated baggers that are of enhanced strength, being of a dual wall construction.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of preopened bags for automated baggers in which the bags in the web are separated from each other and have longitudinal splits at the mouths thereof to accomodate effective and efficient opening of the bags during the filling operation.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of preopened bags for automated baggers in which two bags can be filled simultaneously and in which the bags are filled from the bottom.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of preopened bags for automated baggers which may be formed from either a single layer web of film or a flattened tubular film.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a track to accomodate bags of the aforesaid nature and to achieve an effective opening of the bags at the filler head.
Still an additional aspect of the invention is the provision of a method for making dual walled bags having added strength and safety from tears and the like over previously known bags.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a method of bagging articles using bags and tracks of the nature presented above.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieve by an assemblage of bags for use in an automated bagging machine, comprising: a continuous web of a pair of laterally opposed rows of bags; lateral cuts extending partially across said bag, said lateral cuts separating said bags from adjacent bags in each of said rows, and defining sides of said bags; and longitudinal cuts, orthogonal to said lateral cuts, traversing each of said sides of said bags, said longitudinal cuts facilitating opening of said bags.
Other aspect of the invention are attained by a method for making a web of interconnected preopened double walled bags, comprising: flattening a tubular film into a continuous double walled sheet; folding sides of said sheet inwardly upon themselves; imparting lateral seals into said sheet at spaced apart locations, said seals defining bags therebetween; imparting lateral cuts through said sheets between said bags within said seals to separate said bags from each other; and imparting longitudinal cuts through said sheet at ends of said lateral cuts.
Yet further aspects of the invention are attained by a method of bagging articles in a continuous web of dual rows of interconnected preopened bags, comprising: feeding the continuous web upon a track that separates the rows and thereby opens the bags within the rows; filling the bags with articles; moving the web upon the track to a point that brings the rows of bags together and thereby closes the bags; sealing the bags at the areas where the articles were deposited therein; separating the bags from each other; and retrieving the remainder of the continuous web as waste.